The Spectacular Spider-Man
by JackAttack007
Summary: Peter Parker has a secret. He is the Spider-Man. When a crazy business owner sees Spider-Man as a threat to his plans, Peter goes from stopping robberies to trying to save not only Spider-Man's life but Peter Parker's as a skilled warrior is hired to track Spider-Man and crush him and everyone he loves. (A new take on Spider-Man)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Hunter**

"Kraven!" a man yelled as he walked towards his table where he was playing poker with some friends. "Someone has a challenge for you!"

A bearded man looked up from his cards. He had dark hair and wore animal skins _and_ had a necklace of animal teeth. He gritted his teeth and looked at the bartender.

"What's the challenge?"

It was late at night in New York City, late night traffic moved through the streets. A car exploded in the distance as twisted laughter echoed through the streets. The Green Goblin weaved on his glider, throwing pumpkin _bombs_ at civilian cars. The police fired at him but honestly, why bother?

Suddenly, the Goblin was smashed off his glider and onto a rooftop. Kraven the Hunter punched him hard in the face and kicked him over. He grabbed him by the neck as he grabbed out his knife.

"Prey," Kraven said.

The Goblin kicked free, smashing Kraven into a brick wall.

pe"Who's the prey now?" The Goblin asked as Kraven rose to his feet.

"You got skills, I'll keep in touch Kraven..." The Goblin dropped a small card into his lap and jumped back onto his glider and flew away.

Kraven looked up and reached for the buisness card.

 _Norman Osborne_

 _Beep beep beep._

Peter Parker moaned as he sat up in bed.

"Really?" He asked as he got out of bed and got in the shower.

He always wakes up tired. It's fair enough, seeing that last night he stopped a bunch of criminals from robbing a bank in New York.

"Breakfast Peter!" Aunt May called out from downstairs.

"Coming Aunt May!" Peter replied, grabbing his camera and shoving inside his bag.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked when Peter arrived downstairs.

"Not at all," Peter said with a grin.

Aunt May scoffed and slapped his shoulder lightly. "You never do!"

Peter shrugged as he finished eating his scrambled eggs. "Bye Aunt May!" He said before pecking her che ek.

Peter put in his earphones and listened to the radio as he rode his skateboard.

 _This just in, an Oscorp shipment has been intercepted and hijacked by thieves and is speeding through 9th Avenue._

"Let's get to work!" Peter said.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 of the first book of the series. The chapters will be longer don't worry just wanted to start of the series. Remember to leave a review and follow my account so that you can get my updates first :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2, just telling you I have a huge view of an enormous series of these stories so stay tuned :)**

Chapter 2. Threat

Queens New York, people heading to work, everything normal. Until a giant Oscorp truck is hijacked and the robbers are speeding through the streets attempting to hit people. What's the point of that? This is more of a terrorist act then a planned robbery.

Peter, fully dressed in his red suit, webbed onto the side of the truck to see a bald man speeding in the drivers seat.

"Hi!" said Peter, poking his head in the window.

The man held a Micro SMG and fired at Peter. Peter ducked down quickly.

"Woah woah woah that's not very appropriate bro!" He said and webbed the gun out of his hand. "Wait, LADY GET OFF THE ROAD! Ugh be right back!"

Peter webbed towards the lady and knocked her off the road. He turned around and saw the truck speeding down a different street. The clock said 8:30, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

Webbing after the truck, Peter maneuvered through cars and landed on the back of the truck. He entered inside to see at least ten robbers armed with guns.

"Ok guys I'm going to be late for school so can we make this quick?" Peter asked and webbed a crate into two of the robbers.

He then kicked one and webbed more crates at the robbers. 3 fired at him and he ducked to avoid them. Quickly, he webbed there feet and tripped them to the ground.

Peter jumped back out of the truck, webbing forwards towards the front of the truck.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Peter said as he webbed the guys face.

he jumped inside and began to drive it.

"You can never find a park this time of day!" Peter said with a smile.

The man kicked at him and Peter grabbed his foot and threw him into the passenger seat.

"Robber sit still or you won't get any ice cream when we get there!"

Peters phone rang and he answered it. "Hey Gwen!"

"Where are you Pete? We have a Sciene Test Period 1 and you said you would help Harry with energy transfers!" Gwen asked angrily, noting Harry sitting alone at a table in the library.

"Oh yeah, I'm stuck in a massive traffic jam uh... can you help him?" Peter asked.

"I'm stuck... I mean I'm with Flash Thompson!" Gwen said.

"I know you hate her but... can't you just ask MJ?" Peter asked hopefully.

"What... ugh fine but I swear to god Peter Parker if you don't-"

"Thanks Gwen loooooooove you," Peter said and hung up.

"Girlfiriend," Peter said to the robber. "She means well, I just gotta get to school to help my best friend."

The robber mumbled with his blocked mouth.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET THIS!" Peter said jumped outside, webbing the truck up and making it hang from a building. "They'll get it down!"

Peter arrived at school in the nick of time, seeing Harry being tutored by MJ. MJ is great and all, but definitely not a science genius like Peter or Gwen.

Peter ran inside. "Harry I'm-"

"It's fine Pete, I uh, get it now. Thanks MJ," Harry said.

MJ walked off, giving Peter a stern look as she walked out.

"So you have fun?" Peter asked.

"Shut up," Harry said with a smile.

"Spider-Man was able to stop the truck," said a huge man to someone sitting in this shadows in a desk.

"Then he is a threat to our plans... get me Kraven," Norman Osborne said.

 **What do you guys think will happen next? Leave a review telling me :D**


End file.
